Despair
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Semi-AU. Desde ese día, donde por azares del destino se conocieron y la invitó a unirse a Fairy Tail, para cumplirle su mayor anhelo, para estar cerca de ella; Natsu no pidió nada además del poder suficiente para protegerla y cuidar de todo aquello que amaba también. "Tal vez es cierto, tal vez existo solamente para ti…" Ella siempre lo supo. Y eso le bastaba.


**Renuncia:** todo de Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias:** spoilers de los Juegos Mágicos; mucho drama; leve gore.

**Prompt:** 009. «Y ésta es la única inmortalidad que tú y yo podremos compartir.» [Tabla "Lolita"; de caféconqueso]

* * *

**DESPAIR.**

**i**

Lo único que él quería era proteger su brillo. Verla _feliz_.

Desde ese día, donde por azares del destino se conocieron y la invitó a unirse a Fairy Tail, para cumplirle su mayor anhelo, para estar cerca de ella; Natsu no pidió nada además del poder suficiente para protegerla y cuidar de todo aquello que amaba también.

«Tal vez es cierto, tal vez existo solamente para ti…»

Ella siempre lo supo. Y eso le bastaba.

El simple hecho de coger un papel arrugado del tablón de anuncios e invitarla a ir con él; no abandonar el hábito de colarse en la cama donde dormía pese a sus protestas constantes; verlo tan radiante y lleno de vida y no ser capaz de contener una sonrisa.

— Antes siempre sonreíamos. Yo lloraba y ustedes reían, ¿recuerdas?

Y estar con su _familia_, su querido gremio. Aquel que sin importar las circunstancias adversas jamás se rindió, ni siquiera cuando todo se dio por perdido y los magos del continente empezaron a caer, uno a uno.

**ii**

Natsu la mira en silencio y el pecho le arde. Si alguna vez hubo un brillo de irrevocable esperanza en esos ojos jade ya no queda ningún atisbo de ello. Intenta no pensar mucho al respecto y suelta una risa seca, hueca.

El aire huele a muerte, a desesperación. A donde quiera que dirija la vista hay escombros, cadáveres y nubes de humo. Y Lucy se pregunta, afligida, si en verdad tuvieron oportunidades contra los dragones, si la fe humana no es más que una tontería para ilusos y locos o si debieron admitir la derrota desde un principio y deshacerse de esos principios suicidas.

Y es que si le hubiesen hecho caso al «Más vale vivir como un cobarde que morir como un valiente» quizás, sólo quizás, ellos estarían ahí, a su lado. Y sí, posiblemente guardarían rencor contra sí mismos por huir, pero era una opción menos dolorosa. Porque ella no podía ser la única que busca la manera de sobrevivir junto a sus seres amados, incluso a costa de la cobardía. ¿_Cierto_?

— Sé que soy egoísta —alza el rostro, hacia el cielo. Hacia el infinito. Hacia la luz—. Sé que en un mundo como éste, rezar por mis amigos, por los que se han ido, es egoísta. Y que debería rezar por los vivos, los que todavía sufren. Pero… p-pero…

El pecho le vuelve a doler con creces y pronto el llanto surge.

Aún recuerda su _calor_. El de todos.

**iii**

El primer sollozo es de Juvia.

Hay miradas perdidas, aquí y allá, quejidos. No obstante, a Lucy le supone poco esfuerzo encontrarla. Se jala los cabellos, como si buscara arrancárselos, y no le hace falta preguntar qué anda mal.

Dubitativa se le acerca, sospesando la posibilidad de que Juvia le grite o la ignore, pero ésta, al verla, se levanta y la abraza. Sus lágrimas continúan cayendo, insipientes, y a Lucy le tiemblan las piernas.

Quiere asegurarle que todo se solucionará, que no se dé por vencida, que luche para vivir y viva luchando. No puede, no puede y Juvia se aparta.

La siguiente a la que pierden es ella.

**iv**

— Lucy, ¿tú crees que Dios nos ha abandonado?

Acaricia la fría piedra, sin contestarle. Erza niega, aparentando divertirse, pero la alegría no llega a sus ojos y el pánico vuelve a apoderarse de Lucy.

— R-realmente no estoy segura —admite.

—… Entiendo —Erza mira con cariño la tumba frente a la que están acuclilladas. Tras ésta se alza otra, y otra más. ¿Cuántas van, cuántas faltan para que la Parca esté satisfecha?—; más tarde iré al campo de batalla, junto con Ultear y Gajeel, así que no te preocupes si nos ausentamos un par de días.

¿Preocuparse? ¿Cómo no podría preocuparse si Jellal yace varios metros bajo tierra y ahora Erza decide ir a pelear?

Contiene un gemido, apretando con fuerza los puños.

Sabe que debe detenerla, impedírselo a cualquier costo. Pero —como con Gray, y Juvia, y Jellal, y Romeo, y Jet y Droy y muchos más— opta por morderse la lengua, guardando silencio.

**v**

_Dios, si estás ahí, perdónales la vida_. _Por favor_.

Dios la ignora, no cumple su deseo.

Y al ver las carretas en el horizonte, con los cuerpos apilados de los que fueron magos esplendidos en otra era, Lucy deja de creer en _Él_.

Para siempre.

**vi**

Levy se ha ido. Poco después del funeral, y sin avisarle a nadie, tomó sus escasas pertenecías y partió lejos. Fue un corto «Lo lamento, Lu-chan» y adiós.

Lucy se aferra a la infantil noción de que sigue con vida. De que ha encontrado un lugar mejor y es lo más feliz que una chica puede ser.

Cada semana que transcurre son menos. Natsu le suplica que ya no visite el cementerio, que le hace daño y no es bueno para su salud. Lucy le responde que sí, pero sigue yendo. Sigue observando las lápidas (¿_no son demasiados nombres_?) con un vacío desgarrándole las entrañas. Y recuerda.

Los acosos de Juvia hacia Gray. El constante desnudismo de éste. La dulzura de Mirajane. Las sonrisas tímidas de Wendy. La fortaleza de Erza. Las pésimas canciones de Gajeel. El cariño de Makarov. Cana y Gildarts, como hija y padre.

Son tantos los: Lucy-san… Heartfilia… Lucy… Coneja… Lu-chan… Lu… «—perdónanos por no ser un gremio digno de tu admiración.» Y Lucy sólo puede llorar, repitiéndoles que hicieron todo de lo que fueron capaces, que la que debe disculparse es ella por ser tan débil y que incluso ahora Fairy Tail sigue siendo el gremio más maravilloso de todo Fiore.

**vii**

— Luce.

— ¿Sí, Natsu?

— Debemos irnos de aquí. Buscar refugio.

— ¿Cuántos?

— Eso no–

— ¿_CUÁNTOS_?

— Sólo tú, yo y Happy. Laxus y el resto van a atacar a los dragones.

—…Y-ya.

— Perdón Luce.

**viii**

_¿Y si este mundo es el infierno de otro planeta?_

— Ey Happy, no es momento de una de tus bromitas tontas, así que abre los ojos de una vez.

_¿Y si la culpa es exclusivamente mía?_

— Happy, debemos avanzar, no puedes dormirte a mitad del camino.

_¿Y si éste es un castigo por haber sido un estorbo en tantas ocasiones?_

— ¡Venga Happy! ¡Despierta, maldita sea!

— ¡Basta Natsu! —Gime ella en voz baja, y Natsu cesa sus alaridos. La mira, a través de las lágrimas, abrazando impotente a Happy. A Happy y su pelaje frío y un corazón que no volverá a latir de nuevo. Pronto Lucy empieza a llorar igual—. B-basta ya. Se ha ido. ¡_Se ha ido_, ¿vale?! Casi no queda comida, el agua escasea, ¡no se podía esperar menos!

Le pesa todo el cuerpo y se desploma, arañando la tierra.

— Se fue, se fue, y no va a regresar.

Lo último que se alcanza a escuchar es a Natsu bramando, entre hipidos: ¡_Maldición, maldición, maldición_…!

**ix**

Encontraron una cueva, después de mucho vagar.

Natsu duerme tranquilo, tiene varias ojeras y ha palidecido. Lucy lo observa. Y juguetea con su cabello, el cual le ha crecido.

Hay _voces_ que le provocan nerviosismo. Hay voces que insisten con una sola cosa.

Que gracias a ella, gracias a que no peleó lo suficiente cuando la capturó la Guardia Real y dieron inicio al proyecto Eclipse todo resultó de _ese_ modo. Y les cree, por completo. Cada segundo lo considera y hace mohines de angustia porque sabe que es _cierto_, pese a que sus amigos le dijeran lo contrario.

_Mi magia. Todo comenzó con mi magia_.

Aterrada, aparta su mano de Natsu, mirándola con odio.

Ella ama a sus espíritu con todo su ser, pero fue la Magia Estelar lo que dio pie a esa pesadilla. No soporta la idea de que Natsu perezca por ésta. Y ya no sabe qué hacer, está desesperada.

Es ese insano temor el que le quita cualquier duda. El que la orilla a levantarse y buscar algo con filo. Y —con moqueos, mugre y arrepentimiento— se disculpa con Leo, Acuario, Virgo y los demás al cortar la carne de cuajo y teñir el suelo con bermellón entre grito y grito.

Natsu despierta, preguntándole qué diablos estaba pensando y, abrazándola, lloriquea con ella.

Tirado, entre el polvo, se encuentra su brazo derecho.

**x**

— Prométeme que no vas a llorar.

— No.

— Luce —Natsu le acaricia el rostro, con lentitud. Sus labios se encuentran en un beso amargo y a Lucy le pican los ojos—. Promételo, por mí, por ellos. Promete que no llorarás.

— _No_. ¡Demonios, no! ¡Tú no vas a morir, así que no digas esas cosas!

Natsu le sonríe, por primera vez en años es una sonrisa real, y Lucy se aferra a él, gimoteando. Una de sus mangas ondea con el viento, no es la izquierda.

— Venga Luce, debes ir al Palacio y usar ese portal para retroceder en el tiempo, ese del que hablan las resistencias. Sólo tú puedes abrirlo.

— Hace mucho que abandoné la magia, n-no creo lograrlo.

— Yo creo en ti.

— N-Natsu no…

— Creo que puedes hacerlo, creo que puedes impedir que ocurran todos estos horrores —continúa y hace una pausa, antes de añadir—: porque desde que nos conocimos, he pensado que te pareces mucho a las estrellas. Y las estrellas son sinónimo de esperanza —la envuelve en sus brazos, brazos que colgaran inertes—. Así que no llores por mí, y busca la manera de continuar con vida.

«No permitas que se extinga la luz de tus ojos, mi Luce.»

— ¿Natsu?… —Lucy aprieta con ímpetu los párpados al sentir cómo sus latidos van desapareciendo. Ahoga un lamento mientras el mundo a su alrededor sigue cayéndose a pedazos y quebrada, le suplica—: Natsu… despierta. _DESPIERTA,_ _POR FAVOR_.

Pero él no lo hace.

**#End**


End file.
